Part 2 Hurt
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Hurt, that was what she felt as she rain through the storm. Nothing she did was good enough for them.


This is Part 2 Hurt of a Oneshot series.

The reason why I choose to do it as a Oneshot series is because, I felt that it being a story wouldnt do it justice and I know that if I did it like that, some point in the future, I would un-connect with the story and not continue.

I now sure how many Parts I will do but I hope you enjoy it

I do not own anything related to Batman if I did Stephanie would be back and Damien wouldnt be dead.

xxxx

Enjoy

* * *

The storm only got worse from that day, Stephanie wondered what was going on with the weather, to her it looked like someone was crying out the pain. Hearing a knock on her door, she moved away from the window to the door and opened it to see Tim.

"Hey"she said.

"Bruce wants to see you"he replied.

Nodding, she grabbed her batgril mask. Stephanie walked beside Tim, they walked pass Damien's room and noticed the smaller boy was sleeping, smiling, she quietly closed the door. Soon they were at the batcave and she could see Barbs and Dick were with Bruce, she wondered what was going on suddenly as she walked down the stairs, her chest began to tighten and she didnt know why.

Stephanie had noticed the frown on Dick's face yet Barbs was smiling, she could never tell with Bruce but soon Tim stepped to Barbs other side, now this worried her.

"You asked for me"she said.

"Yes there is something we need to talk to you about"Barbs replied.

Looking to Bruce, she wanted the answer and it wasnt the one she wanted.

"Barbs is ready to come back and I believe it is best that she become batgirl again"he spoke.

Her heart tore into two then a million pieces, she had only received this title not long ago and she worked her as off for it. Stephanie tighten her fist that held the mask and looked to Barbs with a frown.

"You mean that your replacing me"

"No..."Barbs didnt know how to say it.

"Stephanie we believe that maybe its best that you stopped for awhile and let Barbs carry on, she was the first batgirl and only deserves it back"Tim said.

Oh how she couldnt believe that came out of his mouth, so all the hard work she did was for nothing, tears began to roll down her cheeks and Dick stepped forward to comfort her but she couldnt stand being in the same room with them, none of them thought she could be something great. She was nothing but trash to them, the tears slipped down her cheeks faster and she ran back upstairs. Pass a worried Alfred, right out of the front down and towards Gotham city in the rain, she couldnt stop running nor would the tears.

"No"she whispered.

Back at Wayne manor, Alfred moved towards the batcave, seeing Stephanie like that caused him to worry. When he arrived, he could see the others except for Damien, Tim was about to get his coat and go after her but he was punched by Dick.

"Dick!"Barbs said.

"Dont you dare, you dont deserve to go after her, she is, was your girlfriend. You should of stood up for her"he said then he turned to Barbs.

"Dont Dick me, Barbs you gave up that title, you cant just take it back and you Bruce, she did everything to please you but it was never enough was it"

Just from what Alfred could hear from Dick, he knew what happened and it caused his heart to go out for Stephanie, taking a calm breath. He walked down the stairs and informed the others that Stephanie ran out, Dick looked worried and he grabbed his coat.

"Look what you done now"he said before leaving.

Tim just walked away, he knew that he had just ended things with Stephanie by saying this but he knew she would forgive him so he returned to his room. Alfred couldnt believe the boy and turned to the other two, Barbs quietly passed him and walked up the stairs however his voice stopped him.

"Have you informed Damien?"

Just by hearing the silence, he knew that they hadnt and Alfred knew the younger Robin would be furious.

The rain came down harder as she ran, the tears would not stop, it was like she and the storm were connected. Maybe it knew what was going to happen and came to comfort her, how could they do that to her, she worked so hard and Tim agreed with Bruce and Barbs. She wasnt sure about Dick but she had a feeling he was the only one that fought on her side which made her smile but then it disappeared.

Had they told Damien, was he a part of it.

She found herself in an alley way, her legs were sore, Stephanie was proud on how long she had ran for but soon she collasped onto her knee's in the water. Placing her hands in front of her, she let go of everything and leaned back, looking back at her was her batgirl mask but it wasnt hers anymore.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

The thunder rang loud and it hurt his ears, Jason jumped from one roof to the other. Several of his spies had seen Stephanie running through Gotham, they told him there was no indication of a vechile so she had ran from the Wayne Manor but why.

However female spy, he had, had surprised him with something but he could trust her.

"She's been crying"

Just hearing that, he knew that Bruce had broke the news to her and Stephanie didnt take it well, she shouldnt of. Jason had watched as she worked hard for it suddenly hearing a scream closer made him miss his footing and he slipped, picking himself up, he wondered who screamed. He wanted to find Stephanie but he had to find out who belonged to the scream, this person did not stop and the thunder got louder.

It was like they were connected and it scared him, Jason never got scared.

Soon he came to a roof and below him was an alley were the scream was coming from, he looked of the edge to see the person on their knee's. Something seemed familiar about this person, blonde hair, the purple top. He couldnt really see but the person grabbed something and threw it, it was then he knew who it was.

"I hate them all"she screamed.

Holding herself, Stephanie could no longer look at the mask, she wished she never met the bat family. She could of had a normal life with friends, maybe even been a villain, they were treated better by one another than what she got as a bat. Focusing on the pain, she did not hear the footsteps that approached her, next thing she knew a coat was placed over her and she was being picked up.

The energy to fight back was not there so she looked up to see the face of the person that was going to hurt her but was surprised to see the white mixed into the black hair.

"Jason"she whispered.

"No one will hurt you anymore, I promise"he replied.

Smiling gently, her eyes began to flutter shut. Jason made that promise, a vow, he would not let anyone hurt her anymore. Not Tim, not Bruce and defiantly not anything to do with the bat.

Damien woke up with a sick feeling, he didnt understand so he moved to the kitchen looking for something that would sort it but everything he took didnt do anything. He looked at Alfred and noticed the older man looked sad, he would of asked him what was wrong but Tim arrived saying he needed to go out as Robin.

He was glad to now spend the morning with Stephanie, as he changed, Damien moved quickly down to the batcave and smiled as he approached her.

"Morning"he said cheerful.

"Good morning Damien"

That wasnt the voice he expected, looking up, that was not the face that belonged to the suit. Barbs was defiantly not batgirl to his robin, that was Stephanie's job, he walked away from her and approached Dick who was frowning but his older brother pointed to Bruce who was by the computar.

"Where's Stephanie?"he asked.

"She is no longer batgril, Barbara is"Bruce replied.

He could not find Stephanie anywhere, when Dick came back last night, he told Bruce that he could not find her at all so he turned on the tracker but as they were about to give a point on the map, it blinked off. She didnt know about the tracker in the mask but who ever crushed it did, who did it.

Damien could not believe what he was hearing, he thought it was a joke and turned to Dick but there was no smile. Clenching his fists, he looked down, Barbs approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready partner?"

""

"I can not hear you"she said.

"YOU ARE NOT MY PARTNER STEPHANIE IS NOT YOU!"Damien screamed as he turned around.

This surpised everyone except Alfred who was in the kitchen, he knew the youngest Wayne boy would react that way. Barbs stepped back as Damine demanded to know where Stephanie was, Bruce did not reply so Dick did for him.

"She ran out last night, we tried the tracker but it was crushed by someone, she didnt know about it"

"No"he whispered.

"Damien"Tim started.

"Dont"he hissed.

Tim stepped back, the youngest knew Tim was on the side with Bruce and Barbs also the fact he didnt go looking for his girlfriend last night because he could hear Tim playing on his games in his room. That made his blood boil, Tim was suppose to stick up for her not against her, grabbing the keys. He moved towards his bike but when Barbs tried to followed him, Damien shot her a glare that told her to stop which she did and he left.

"Bruce..."she said.

"Just go, leave him be"

Nodding she left to stop the crime, Dick just shook his head and walked back upstairs leaving Tim and Bruce alone. Bruce looked at the computar, did he make a mistake.

Damien did not where to go but he had to go and find Stephanie, how could Tim do this, how could his father do this.

How dare Barbs do this.

Stopping, Damien let the tears slip, he wasnt there for her and now she was gone but something nagged at him but he didnt know what. Moving to his spot, he sat there a while just letting his thoughts drift but then it hit him.

_"In time she will Damien, listen to me, Ive heard that something big is going to happen and she will need you more than ever until that day comes, carry on coming here for me please"_

That was what Jason had said last time, did the ex-robin know it was happening so he didnt understand why he did not warn him so Damien could of been there for Stephanie. All through the day, he waited but Jason never came.

Not the next day.

All the next.

His family as they called themself, tried to talk to him but he would have none of it. Dick was always out looking for Stephanie and he was glad some else cared but where was Jason when he needed him.

Damien walked to his spot, he knew Jason wouldnt turn up but he noticed something.

A note.

Picking it up, he began to read it.

_"Damien, she is safe but not ready to come out, you and Dick can stop looking. Tell Bats he has hit a new low, he sure loves getting rid of the robin's he let died Jason"_

* * *

This is Part 2 done

I hope that you enjoyed that

Dont hesitate to drop a review as they can be very helpful and give me encouragement to write the next Part.


End file.
